


come back

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, bc im lazy, but i wanted to contribute to newmoon so what can ya do :, lapslock, ooohhh hehehehe this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they had grown and changed. but they were stillthem.chanhee and kevin, just like they used to be.





	come back

**Author's Note:**

> this is 2x longer than i normally write so sorry if its bad!! also not proofread again because im me and im posting this at 3am so. ill learn eventually! sorry for any mistakes 

chanhee felt like he was losing his mind. 

he often exaggerated things, as his friends constantly complained, but it was for real this time. he felt like if he had to stay in his dull, overwhelmingly beige dorm room any longer he might just rip out his own hair. 

his roommate-slash-best-friend changmin wasn’t in, having left a half hour ago to go to one of his dance classes. chanhee normally wouldn’t mind having the dorm to himself, singing to himself using a hairbrush as a microphone or jumping on the bed listening to girl group songs. those activities were usually much more enjoyable with changmin around, but he wasn’t a necessary part of the equation. 

today, however, was different. chanhee felt his knees bouncing under the table as he attempted to read the book laid in front of him, desperate to start the new year at university off well by _actually_ studying. but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the words on the page to mean anything. his eyes were growing heavy and he felt his mind turning itself inside out as the clock above his head ticked incessantly, a brutal reminder of how much time he was wasting just _existing._

chanhee almost jumped out of his seat in happiness when his phone vibrated against the wood of the desk, picking it up almost immediately to see who he could talk to. he would admit he was desperate. 

he opened the notification and read the message, not caring about looking needy by answering straight away. 

**younghoonie 13:36pm**  
 _birthday party at mine on saturday!!_  
 **younghoonie 13:36pm**  
 _r u coming? special seat reserved next to the drinks for u if u do_ (˙༥˙(  
 **younghoonie 13:37pm**  
 _the whole gang is coming_  
 **younghoonie 13:37pm**  
 _i know its my party but u could meet someone… u keep complaining about being lonely all the time_  
 **younghoonie 13:38pm**  
 _unless mine and changmins company is enough_ ˶ˆ꒳ˆ˵

chanhee felt dizzy watching younghoons messages appear in the matter of seconds. his mind also ran at 10x normal speed, like chanhees. he often wondered if he had caught it off of him. 

**chanhee 13:39pm**  
 _of course ill come_  
 **chanhee 13:39pm**  
 _currently? wld do anything to get out of this curséd dorm room_  
 **chanhee 13:40pm**  
 _think im losing my damn mind in here_ (༎ຶ௰༎ຶ)  
 **chanhee 13:40pm**  
 _u may b right about me needing a boyfriend btw. chanhee is suffering_  
 **younghoonie 13:41pm**  
 _did u just refer to urself in third person_  
 **chanhee 13:41pm**  
 _mayb. ur missing the point, hyung_  
 **younghoonie 13:41pm**  
 _what is the point_  
 **chanhee 13:43pm**  
 _if i get laid at ur party ur legally not allowed to get mad at me_ (๑⃙⃘´༥`๑⃙⃘)  
 **younghoon 13:43pm**  
 _i can promise. just dont be stupid plz_  
 **chanhee 13:44pm**  
 _well i cant promise that hyung. see u there <2 _  
**chanhee 13:44pm**  
 _< 3* fuck_

chanhee locked his phone and closed the textbook he had open on a random page. _it can wait_ , he thought, grabbing his bag and rushing out the door to meet changmin from his dance practice. before leaving he made a mental note to buy some posters for the walls of their new room before he even considered having company over.

———————————

‘younghoon hyung invited us to his birthday party, by the way,’ was the first thing chanhee said to changmin as the younger boy left his practice room.

changmin was still sweaty and exceptionally tired, but he let out a content sigh as the cool air hit his face when they stepped outside. 

‘i should hope so,’ changmin responded, ‘we’re like, the only people he talks to these days.’ chanhee supposed that could be true. younghoon spent a majority of his time in their dorm room, studying in silence or bugging chanhee whilst he was trying to solve problems for his ‘smart-people nerd classes’. he might as well start paying rent. 

‘you know that’s not true, changminnie,’ chanhee lied through his teeth. he felt it was his duty to stand up for younghoon, as he had known him the longest. ‘he has his other friends. y’know, the ones from his psych class. and—’ he cut himself off. he felt a slight pang in his chest. he didn’t want to mention it. 

the other boy didn’t notice the waver in his voice, moving to respond anyways. ‘i guess so,’ he considered, ‘but i’ve never met them. aren’t psych majors meant to be assholes or something?’ 

chanhee let out a light laugh in response, still distracted by his own thoughts. ‘i don’t know, i’ve never met them either,’ he responded meekly, ‘ can’t imagine them being nasty. you know what younghoon hyung is like.. couldn’t hurt a fly and all that.’

————————

chanhee loved younghoon a lot. they had been best friends for the best part of 14 years, ever since chanhee was 5 and the nice boy in the year above him gave him an extra juicebox he had brought from home.

ever since then they had been attached at the hip, becoming known as younghoon-and-chanhee instead of just younghoon and chanhee. 

‘of course the gays always find eachother,’ chanhee had joked when they both came out to each other on coincidence at their sleepover for his 16th birthday, all whispers and surprised grins. It didn’t make sense to chanhee, at first, _younghoon hyung is so handsome_ , he thought. _girls try to get his number every day. why would he…?_ he shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. he had to stop thinking these things. 

they shared their first kiss that night, too. younghoon was the one who suggested it, fumbling over his words and trying his best to avoid eye contact with the smaller boy. it was embarrassing, but chanhee was _giddy_ at the thought. his head span as he got up from his bed to close his bedroom door with a soft _click_ , giggling to himself (his parents had lectured him a mere week ago about girls being banned from his room. the thought of breaking their rules excited chanhee a little more than it should, even if he wasn’t _technically_ breaking them).

the kiss was messy, knocking noses and teeth and hands hovering awkwardly between them. but they were _grinning_. younghoon poked fun at the way chanhee’s cheeks turned red, spreading to the tips of his ears when he pulled away and looked at the older boy, realising that he was _actually_ kissing his best friend who may _actually_ be the most handsome boy he’d ever laid eyes on. He felt a little faint. he leaned in and kissed him again. 

they both slept in chanhee’s bed that night, struggling to fit comfortably on the small mattress. they had slept like this before, but it felt different this time. younghoon wasn’t afraid to wrap an arm around the younger boys waist anymore. it didn’t take words for them to understand each other like it used to. 

the pair continued on as best friends, but closer now. they held hands more often than not and chanhee called younghoon every time he couldn’t sleep at 2am, the other boy walking down the street to his house and climbing in through his window to stroke his brown hair until he fell asleep curled up next to him. there was an odd comfort in their closeness, but neither of them could place it. 

boys started asking for younghoon’s number more often than girls, landing him a few boyfriends over the span of the year. it didn’t hurt chanhee as much as he thought it would, reassuring himself that they were better off as just best friends anyways. younghoon broke up with his 3rd boyfriend, juyeon, with the big hands and warm smile, and he decided commitment maybe just wasn’t for him. 

‘besides, we’re going to university soon anyways, what’s the point if you’re just gonna get split up?’ chanhee offered his somewhat pessimistic advice. younghoon agreed, disheartened.

chanhee helped him abstain from relationships for the time being, pinky promising that if he were to get into another one younghoon would owe him an iced americano every morning for the next 2 weeks. he fulfilled his promise shortly after getting dumped by his 4th. chanhee tried his best to hide his smug grins. 

in the following months, changmin came into their lives. oh-so-sociable chanhee met him through a mutual friend who gave him his number when he was practically _begging_ for a maths tutor so he could actually go to university. chanhee reluctantly agreed, on the term that changmin tutored him in science in return. 

they met every other day, and they quickly became friends. they had the same sense of humour, laughing over the dumbest jokes they could think of. they started meeting at chanhee’s house instead of the local library, naturally leading to changmin and younghoon meeting, as the older boy spent most days after school there instead of his own home. 

changmin and chanhee already hit it off, spending more time laughing with each other than actually working, but with younghoon added to the equation they didn’t get any work done at all. they would spend 2 hours crowded around a textbook abandoned on the floor, younghoon’s arms around the both of them, chanhee slapping his thighs and changmin kicking his socked feet on the floor, in hysterics over some dumb youtube video. 

everything just seemed to slot together. chanhee’s mother started cooking meals for the three of them instead of just two every night. they became younghoon-and-chanhee-and-changmin instead of just younghoon-and-chanhee and changmin. 

but something was still _off_.

——————————-

‘chanhee, you know i love you to death,’ changmin started, looking the other boy up and down in the mirror, ‘but you’re going to freeze if you don’t wear something over that.’ in his defence, changmin was right, as chanhee was stood in the middle of their room wearing a pair of jeans borrowed from younghoon, much too big for him, paired with a shirt cropped just above his waist. chanhee considered his options for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and gesturing for changmin to pass him one of his old hoodies that had been slung over their desk chair.

he reluctantly pulled it over his head, fussing over his hair being messed up whilst changmin texted younghoon to tell him that they were just about to leave. he quickly ushered chanhee out of the door before he had any more time to complain. 

 

after knocking on the door, chanhee and changmin were greeted by an already slightly drunk younghoon. they had spent enough time around younghoon to know what he was like drunk; even clingier than usual, and very emotional. 

as soon as he recognised the duo behind the door, he pulled them both into an embrace and let out a squeal. ‘chanhee!!!!! changmin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ he shouted, to no one in particular, pulling them inside and shutting the door behind them. 

changmin was slightly surprised at the amount of people crowded in the dimly lit room, and even more surprised by the amount of them he could recognise on first glance. he wondered how many people here he’d actually spoken to before. he looked to his side to shout-whisper something about the topic to chanhee, but the blonde boy had already made a beeline towards the drinks. understandably. 

chanhee was slightly uncomfortable, stood in younghoon’s kitchen pulling a half full bottle of wine out of the fridge. he had realised he didn’t recognise anyone here, apart from his 2 best friends; he was much less sociable than the other 2, having nowhere near as many classes as they did and having _far_ too much anxiety to even consider talking to people in them anyways. He poured out 2 drinks, hoping to ease the nerves of the situation. 

 

he made his way out of the kitchen and back into the mass of people to find changmin again, sure he would have made himself comfortable on one of the sofas like he usually does at parties like this. 

on his way back he diverted his attention from the ground in front of him to eye level, searching for changmin’s familiar face in the crowd. he did see a face he recognised, but it definitely wasn’t changmin’s; it took his brain several seconds to process who it was, and when it registered he felt his heart fall directly through him. 

_kevin fucking moon._

his heart rate picked up and he felt like it was about to jump straight out of his chest. his fight or flight response kicked in, and frankly, he just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

he pulled his hood up and his eyes away from the boy across the room from him and speed walked to the sofa, thanking every god there is when he sees changmin sprawled out across it. 

_‘changminnie.’_ chanhee hissed, trying to make it clear that he is very stressed. changmin looked up at him with that smile of his, and chanhee has never wanted to scream out of frustration more in his 19 years of living. 

‘we need to leave. right now. this is urgent,’ chanhee whisper-shouted again. the smile was still not wiped off of changmin’s face. 

‘i’m not being dramatic this time. i swear,’ chanhee offered his pinky, and changmin considered for a second before taking it in his own and touching their thumbs. 

‘fine. what’s wrong?’ changmin looked more serious now, sitting up on the sofa, but still accepting the glass of wine from chanhee. 

‘kevin moon is here. if I make eye contact with him I think my body will turn itself inside out. we have to go,’ chanhee spoke at 100 miles an hour, evidently panicked and urgent to leave. 

‘you know i don’t know who that is, chanhee,’ was all changmin could respond with, because he honestly didn’t. for all he knew he could be the most wanted criminal in the world.

chanhee sighed and rolled his eyes, maybe a little immature, but getting increasingly frustrated with the situation. he started to explain. 

‘before me and younghoon hyung met you.. we were best friends with him. kevin,’ chanhee paused and looked down at changmin to see if he was hurt by the statement. he was just staring and waiting for chanhee to continue, so he did. ‘everything was fine for like a month, but i started to like him. more than just friends.’ changmin starts to understand now, nodding his head.

‘he was the first person i’ve ever fallen in love with. and i haven’t fallen for anyone since,’ chanhee started to look hurt now, digging up memories he hadn’t thought about in a while. changmin took his hand and rubbed his palm out of instinct. he knew how to comfort him. 

‘he broke up with me because we were going to different unis. we agreed it was mutual but i never really got over it. it broke me for like, a month, and younghoon hyung didn’t know what to do. he was in the middle of all of this,’ chanhee looked vulnerable, his eyes turning shiny. changmin couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen him like this. 

‘but do you wanna hear the real killer, changmin?’ chanhee started to laugh now, on the verge of tears. he hadn’t even drunk anything yet. changmin nodded again, encouraging him to continue.

‘i’m wearing his hoodie,’ chanhee said, close to a whisper. he was cracking up at himself, mainly for being so stupid. changmin couldn’t help but laugh at the unfortunate coincidence too, because its so unbelievably chanhee. 

‘’m so stupid, minnie, i wanna go home.’

—————————

the emotional rollercoaster chanhee was on was doing loop-de-loops as changmin pushed him in the direction of the person he had been trying to avoid for the past hour. he feels like he might just spontaneously combust.

he feels his body go numb as changmin retreats again, leaving him stranded behind his ex. this is maybe the worst situation chanhee has ever been in. 

he realises kevin is talking to younghoon, of all people, and they’re laughing about something. chanhee was stupid to think he wouldn’t show up, honestly, considering how close they used to be. he shouldn’t of thought them breaking up was enough to end kevin and younghoons friendship after so long. 

‘ah, chanhee!!’ 

chanhee freezes.   
younghoon calls him over, causing kevin to turn around and look for him. chanhee wishes he could turn invisible. kevin is visibly shaken, too, as he sees chanhee; making eye contact and sharing a look that can only be described as _oh fuck._

chanhee curses at younghoon under his breath, knowing he just doesn’t think things through before he opens his mouth. it’s his trademark. 

‘hey… chanhee,’ kevin smiles. it’s the smile he uses when talking to strangers, not the genuine, boxy smile he displays when you get close to him.   
chanhee hates that he recognises this. 

‘hey kevin,’ chanhee takes a few steps forward so they are within a metre of each other. this is probably the bravest chanhee has ever been. he feels his stomach doing flips. 

‘that’s my….. uh…..’ kevin stutters, looking at the ground instead of at the blonde boy. maybe he’s just as uncomfortable as chanhee is. that’s comforting. 

‘i know.. you can have it back if you wa-‘ chanhee starts, before kevin can cut him off with a quick ‘no, no, its.. fine,’

they share an awkward smile.   
it’s genuine this time.   
chanhee feels like he’s been hit by a freight train. 

_fuck._

—————————

chanhee and kevin agreed to move to younghoons bedroom to talk about things, a quieter area of his house.

there was something awkward about it, sitting in the room where they spent a large amount of time together with younghoon in their teenage years, when they were friends, when they were dating. the nostalgia was bittersweet. 

‘so.. how are you nowadays?’ kevin was the first to start conversation, as he so often was. chanhee snorted in response, a genuine laugh he wish he hadn’t let out so soon. he felt safe with kevin. ‘i’ve been better.’

‘oh.. i’m sorry to hear that,’ a hush fell over the two of them. 

‘how about you?’ chanhee tried to squash the awkward air in the room. it was putting up a fight. 

‘i’m… okay, i think. you remember i used to talk about wanting to be in a band?’ kevin suddenly perked up, getting excited to talk about his passions. chanhee can’t help but grin. he missed this. 

‘i’m in one now. i’m the vocalist and it’s sweet.. we’ve played some shows and stuff.’ kevin smiles at the younger boy, making his heart come to a harsh stop. the feeling itself is nostalgic. 

‘i’m proud of you, kev,’ chanhee scolds himself mentally for using his nickname. it’s a habit he wished he could break. 

‘thanks, channie,’ kevin responds, and chanhee thinks he might implode. he remembered how kevin used to call him that, especially when chanhee was sad and needed comforting, and it _hurt_. he’s starting to think he was just put in this room to be tortured. 

‘by the way… the hair? it suits you,’ kevin made eye contact this time, clearly on a mission to kill chanhee.   
‘ah.. t-thanks. it’s been like this for a while,’ chanhee stutters. he doesn’t have the strength to tell him he dyed it with younghoon’s help mid-breakdown due to their break up. that’s too much for right now. 

silence falls over them once again, only interrupted by chanhee pulling his (kevin’s) hoodie over his head and offering it back to him. 

kevin’s the one who falters this time, taken aback by the way chanhee’s shirt lifts up after the hoodie and reveals a patch of pale skin on his stomach.   
he falters even harder when chanhee lifts his arms slightly to hand him the material and his shirt lifts again. chanhee shouldn’t affect him this easily, he told himself. 

except he _does,_ and kevin hates it, because now chanhee is leaning closer to him and resting his head on his shoulder and he feels his heart beating in his fingertips. 

kevin places a cautious hand on chanhees waist, on the exposed skin of his side. chanhee feels the warmth from his hand, larger than his own, and he doesn’t think before he acts. 

because now chanhee has turned his head up to kevin, looking him in the eyes with the same fondness he used to harbour towards him years ago. and maybe he still did. 

and kevin despises himself because he leans down and kisses him, as if his life depended on it. they hadn’t kissed in so long but it was somehow _perfect_ , their mouths slotting together like they used to. chanhee feels himself melting into kevin again, like he had longed to ever since they broke up. 

kevin noted how _different_ chanhee was now, almost-white hair as opposed to the dark brown he remembered. in the light of the room he could see the gloss covering his lips, now tasting it on his own. up close he could see the little pink glitters around his eyes, making them shine in a soft way. chanhee had changed, he thought, but he was better now. he was bolder, more distinctly _chanhee._ kevin reckoned that he could get used to this chanhee. 

chanhee noticed new things about kevin, too; the callouses on the fingertips that grazed his sides, telling him he had picked up guitar like he always wanted to. his eyes were a little bit brighter now, looking at chanhee like he hung the stars in the sky. he fell harder than the first time. 

kevin takes a chance, leaning in to kiss him again. chanhee grins this time, wrapping an arm around the older boys shoulder before they pull apart. chanhees cheeks blushed red, spreading across his face. his grin grows, his teeth showing and eyes creasing. this definitely wasn’t new. 

kevin flashed his stupid boxy smile, as genuine as ever. 

they had grown and changed. but they were still _them_. chanhee and kevin, just like they used to be. 

chanhee swears kevin moon will be the death of him, and he leans in to kiss him again.


End file.
